1. Field
The present disclosure relates to reconfigurable computing devices (RCDs) for accelerating data processing operations. More particularly, the disclosure concerns the sharing of RCDs among workloads operating in a data processing system that implements virtual computing environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, RCDs have been used to accelerate scalar workloads in data processing systems by removing workload operations from the software realm and implementing them in hardware. The advantage of RCDs in comparison to dedicated hardware is their ability to be reconfigured during runtime by modifying the field-programmable circuitry to handle different workload operations at different times. The present disclosure is directed to the grouping and sharing of RCDs in a virtualized computing system.